


Moments in the undead life of an attention seeker

by tiger_tiger



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_tiger/pseuds/tiger_tiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the rescue of Stefan in season 1 episode 17. </p>
<p>In which Damon Salvatore seeks the attention of Alaric Saltzman, history teacher and vampire hunter.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: TVD are not owned by me, and this text is for kisses and giggles, not for profit and fame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments in the undead life of an attention seeker

"You okay?" Damon asked as they left the late Ms Gibbons house. He looked back at Alaric. "You're looking okay. Actually you're looking kind of hot. And you smell like you'd taste sweet." The rain was still pouring down, Alaric's shirt was clinging close to his skin, and the bite mark on his neck wept sluggishly. Damon was eyeing Alaric's neck and continued, but talking to himself, "teacher by day, slayer by night..." He rubbed his hands together, "wonder if he'd be into some Buffy role play?"

Alaric was trudging behind, still full of adrenaline from staking two vampires and vervaining another. He was reviewing where the stakes would have been better strapped on his body for the tussle (chest and hip, not leg) and calculating precisely how many vervain darts he should have packed (fifteen). He took a while to answer Damon's first question. "Why the fuck do you care? I am the 'expendable' human, right?"

They had reached the car. Damon clocked Frederick's body, crumpled against the tree. Stefan and Elena were sitting at opposite ends of the back seat. Elena smelled like blood. And Stefan was rigid and electric, eyes blazing, flying high. "Well, yeah. But you're  _my_ human to spend." Damon shot a look at Alaric, and Stefan's head flew up, eyes on them both. Alaric snapped out "Fuck you Damon" and slammed the passenger side door, as the car started.

* * *

 

"Alaric" Stefan welcomed at the entrance of the Salvatore boarding house. Alaric's face was quizzical as he checked his watch (and the Salvatore brother). It was 8am on a Wednesday and he was breathing in alcoholic fumes from Stefan's greeting. "This isn't some weird freaky Friday body swap is it? You gonna be sober for school?"

"I'm fine". The maniacal grin kind of contradicted his statement. "But you," he pointed a finger, stabbing Alaric's chest, "you better be careful. I think you impressed Damon." His eyes cleared for a minute looking more somber, warning, "He can fixate. And he is quite committed to his fixations."

Damon appeared cluttering up the hallway. Ric was still in the doorway clutching his bag, "I came to pick up those empty darts Damon."

"Got them. C'mon in Ric, breakfast awaits, coffee and scrambled eggs."

Alaric was kind of surprised, but, walked on in, I could eat, he justified to himself.

* * *

 

Packages started appearing on his desk at school.

On Thursday it was a cinnamon bun, no note. But as he had come in to school, he'd passed Damon driving in the other direction, saluting, "Mister Saltzman".

Friday it was an apple with a smile and vamp teeth carved into it. Stefan saw it as he was walking into class and shook his head, not him, then gave a kind of knowing eye, looking for a rare moment a whole lot older and more predatory than a 17 year old school boy should.

The following Monday it was a sugar mouse in a paper bag, and a small whittled stake. Cute.

Ric had been feeling rather ragged having moped on the weekend, with a few too many scotches, about Isobel, about loneliness, and then about drinking too much. It got a bit circular. So the food was welcome. He smiled. But it was also fucked up, and gave him the shits, was this some kind of manipulative cat and mouse game? Damon slept with and turned his wife, bragged about it, staked him through the lung, and now he wanted to be...friends?

Alaric got stuck on angry, still staring at the paper bag. He caught Stefan looking at him, quickly adjusted his face, and turned to American history.

* * *

 

On Tuesday Damon turned up at the end of the day, lounging against the door frame to Alaric's empty school room.

"What do you want Damon? Cut the nice act and spill."

"I am offended Ric. Maybe I am saying thank you for lending your vampire slaying skills to saving Stefan. Non-verbally." He had reached the desk where Alaric had been working, and the sarcastic tone heightened as he bent over the desk, cutting his eyes at Alaric. "But you're right, it does seem odd. You should even it out and take me out to dinner... Somewhere snazzy, candles and a tablecloth, that kind of thing." He raised his eyebrow, smirked, lips rosy.

Ric had been playing with the idea of staking him with his HB pencil, just sharpened. Damon cottoned on and his eyes flashed blue, whether it was excitement or threat was not clear.

Alaric roughly grabbed Damon's collar and pushed him up against the blackboard. "You got me all wrong. And with all the Isobel mess, I'm a date free zone. My heads totally screwed up at the moment. " One of Alaric's hands was on the blackboard, the other round Damon's neck, "and you're a dick. Why would I date you?"

Damon's breathing was heavy and his voice came out more gravelly than usual as he said "Honey, I stopped listening when you started talking about screwing. My head is always screwed up, and if you don't want me to make nice, all you have to do is ask. I could screw your brains out. Might make for a nice distraction from the angst." His nonchalant tone was somewhat betrayed by his hardening cock that started pressing against Alaric's thigh.

"Fuck you Damon" Ric rejected the idea, but his hand was snaking down from Damon's neck scooping under his shirt and tracing Damon's snail trail down until it reached the barrier of his belt and Ric snatched his hand back, half in shock. "That's exactly what I am saying Ric".

* * *

 

Alaric wasn't quite sure how it happened.

He looked up. The world map had been pulled down in a skewiff fashion over the blackboard. His desk had scooted a few marks to the left. And he was feeling punch drunk without a recollection of imbibing. He could feel chalk dust on his cheek tickling towards a sneeze.

And Damon was leaning against his side, legs splayed alongside Alarics, his mouth open on his neck, still panting.

Damon had slid down between him and the wall, purred "you are one dirty surprise Ric" when he discovered Ric had gone commando. Then without further ado, swallowed him whole and Ric felt a jolt all the way along his cock, deep inside and up to his eye balls which rolled back and he was gasping, and sweeping his hands through Damon's hair, and thrusting into his mouth with very little regard to the potential need for air supply. He felt a surge of anger as he looked down to a very smug looking Damon, lips all pouty, who pulled back and released him with a hard suction that forced a sound from Alaric.

"Teacher's getting taught on how it's done" Damon smirked.

"You cocky bastard, I'll school you" Ric grabbed Damon by the throat pulling him up and starting kissing him, aggressively and angrily. A note of surprise fleetingly showed across Damon's eyes before he caught up.

Ric's hand lowered and reached into Damon's jeans, and Damon startled into a moan deep in his throat.

And something shifted in Ric as he felt Damon pull him closer, kissing him, and oh mi god suddenly the kissing was feeling really rude and Ric was grinding into Damon, each of their hands wrapped round the others cocks. And then Ric was moaning involuntarily, his anger forgotten as Damon nibbled down his neck. And then Ric was regretting his routine of vervain laced coffee as he warned Damon, "vervain", but kept pushing Damon's face into his neck and pushing his cock into his hand.

And then he was handling Damon roughly and then gently and roughly and Damon was half growling and saying "fuck, I thought you'd be uptight, that you'd be all guilty attraction, that you'd be all shy, and fuck..." until Ric shut him up by shoving some fingers in his mouth, and it was so warm and so unexpectedly soft and Damon's hand was so expertly twisting and sliding that he lost it and was coming hard, but not before he saw Damon's eyes rolling back and tearing up and he felt a stab of prideful pleasure that Damon was coming undone under his hands.

* * *

 

A few days later, ensconced in the Egyptian cotton luxury of the boarding house's bed sheets, somewhat light headed from a blood donation and other activities, Alaric asked "What motivated the courtship by food offerings Damon?", his arm flung across Damon's chest in a lazy possession.

"I'm observant Ric. You are a quid quo pro kind of man. I thought if I feed you, sooner or later you might feel obliged to offer the same..."

Ric groaned, but pulled Damon towards him and nipped his blunt teeth into his shoulder as Damon added "And you give good snuggle."


End file.
